Gabriella's Balcony
by troyellalove1
Summary: It's Gabriella's 16th birthday! She's about to go to sleep when Troy shows up at her balcony with his own creative gift...trust me, you'll love it! An extremely short and romantic Troyella oneshot. Enjoy, and please review. Thanks!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this. All credit goes to Disney.**

**Gabriella's Balcony**

Gabriella smiled when she looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe she was already sixteen. Today hadn't been some huge festival over it, though; it was Friday. Even though it was now the weekend, she'd been in school most of the day. Now it was almost 10:30 and she was exhausted from all the attention she got from her friends. She usually just liked to lay low and not be noticed, and that hadn't happened today. Gabriella was just ready to collapse.

She was looking through all the excessive things she'd gotten from Taylor and her mom; pointless things that she couldn't really imagine using. It was all put away in one of her drawers so she wasn't looking at a mess on the floor.

As she was walking to the bed, there was a silhouette moving across her balcony and she already knew who it was. Troy knocked quietly and Gabriella smiled as she opened the door.

"Happy birthday!"

"That's all I've been hearing all day," she said, laughing, "but thanks."

"Well, I wouldn't really be a good boyfriend if I just said hey in the hallways."

"I don't care what you do today; you're still a great boyfriend." She walked out of her room and into the cool night air. "It's really clear out tonight."

"And eighty-two degrees."

Gabriella took Troy's hand and walked over to a bench by the rail.

When they sat down, Troy said, "You tired?"

"Exhausted."

"Well, days like this will do that to you."

"I can't believe I'm already sixteen. It's like yesterday I was in elementary school and now it's the summer before I go into another year in high school." She looked up at the sky and the stars.

"You're beautiful, you know that, right? Especially when you look all interested or confused by something."

Gabriella smiled. "Well, then I can just look at you, how's that?"

Troy tilted her head back down to his level and buried his face in her hair. "You smell so good." He lay down on the bench so he was on top of her.

She laughed. "It's the shampoo, not me."

Troy cupped her face in his hands and put his nose on hers. She was so sweet and her skin was so smooth and warm. His eyes fell down to her lips and Gabriella squeezed Troy tighter.

"So was today too crazy?"

"Not really, I just tried to avoid Taylor. She was really overreacting about it."

"Well that's Taylor for you."

Troy put his head beside hers and they lay there for a few minutes of silence.

"I brought you something."

"Just because I turned sixteen? You didn't have to."

"Well I wanted to." He reached into his pocket and took out a small box and then handed it to Gabriella. "Open it."

She had a curious look on her face and she opened up the box. Inside was a piece of paper. Just a piece of paper. Gabriella took it out and held it up. Troy laughed. "Open it."

She unfolded the piece of paper and Troy watched the expression on her face closely. She read it aloud. "There's something I've wanted to tell you…"

Troy unfolded the paper again for her so she wouldn't read the wrong ones.

"Lately, my feelings for you have been so great I can't hold them back." She undid the next fold and started smiling. "But I figured out a way to tell you." She opened up the paper again and there weren't many folds left. "It's simple. Just in a note."

Troy was getting excited and nervous. It was too late to turn back now, and what if she didn't feel the same way? That would be so embarrassing and Gabriella would've thought of him as some stalker.

She kept unfolding, getting extremely curious. "But I'm running out of paper…"

Troy interrupted. "Then you should keep unfolding. Quick."

Gabriella smiled and opened the next part. "Gabriella Montez…" Her breathing was getting heavier and her hopes were getting higher. Troy watched as she opened the last part. Her eyes widened as she read it: "I love you."

She stared at it for what seemed like forever and then looked back at Troy. She forgot about how tired she was and how much she just wanted to be left alone.

Troy watched her stare intently into his eyes, trying to figure out if he actually meant what he wrote. "I love you, Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella smiled. "Do you have a pen?"

"No…"

"Well I'll go get one." She went into her room and came out with the same piece a folded piece of paper and no pen. She handed the note to Troy and he unfolded it nervously. He said aloud words written in cursive: "I love you too."

Gabriella looked at him and brought his head back down to the bench so they were in the same position as before. "And I love you, Troy Bolton."

There was a half romantic and half awkward silence until Troy touched his entire face to Gabriella's. She pressed her lips onto his and pushed gently at first, until Troy shifted position and moved to cover hers completely. Gabriella took a deep breath, then rolled so she was on top of him and deepened the kiss. She felt Troy's tongue sliding into her mouth and she knew it was no mistake. She smiled and moved hers into Troy's.

If it were up to either of them, that would've lasted a lot longer. Especially Troy. He just wanted to stay in that position forever, circling his tongue around her soft lips and tasting the insides of her mouth. She was so sweet and he loved having her entire body resting on top of his.

Gabriella felt so safe and protected by Troy that whatever was happening around them, she wouldn't have ever worried. She loved the feeling of resting her face on Troy's while he bit softly on her lower lip and gently moved his tongue around on hers.

Finally, Troy needed a breath, which was the only reason he pulled away. Gabriella put her head on his chest and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Troy looked up at the stars while he stroked Gabriella's hair. It was so smooth. Gabriella's breathing calmed down until Troy could barely hear it.

"Gabriella?"

No response. He looked down at her. She'd fallen asleep in his arms. Troy smiled and kissed her on top of the head, wondering what he'd ever done to deserve her.

They both kept lying on that bench. Troy's mind started getting fuzzy and it was becoming hard to think. His last words before he fell asleep were, "Good night, Gabriella. Sweet dreams. I love you."

**Well, I hope you walk away in an even better mood than when you started reading! Please leave a review…I love reading them and it feels really good to get new ones. Thanks!**


End file.
